The we bare bears and the red panda
by Raptorboss828
Summary: When the bears find an injured red panda named red in the Forrest during a storm they decide to bring him back to the cave to patch him up his past remains a mystery but one is for sure the future of the bears and red have been forever changed. Watch the four go through difficulties, adventures, and life itself. Rated M for future content
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is my first story so go easy on me okay.**

 **So this story is going to be a 'We bear bears' story as you can probably tell by the title. The plot is as far as know for now will be same as the show, everyday occurrences mixed with comedy and humor. Except for the first few chapters so I can introduce the characters. Also I want improve my writing so any constructive criticism is very much appreciated. So shall we begin.**

Disclaimer: I don't own we bare bears 'insert generic I wish I did statement'

Thunder and lightning crashed as a little red panda ran through the Forrest. He didn't have time to think as the hunter ,who was chasing him, shot at him again nearly hitting him. It was night making it hard for him to see where he was going, when He suddenly tripped over the root of a tree. He skidded across the ground getting his beautiful red fur all dirty.

"I GOT YOU NOW!" Yelled the hunter as he took aim and pulled the trigger on his gun back.

'Noooo I don't wanna die!' The red panda screamed inside his head.

Flash

"AHHHHHHH" Red screamed as he woke up in an unfamiliar place.

Giving him self time to settle his breathing he looked around he seemed to be in a cave. He was laying in a bed way too big for his size. He had to say the least a few questions.

"Wha..who…..w-w-w-WHERE THE HECK AM I!?" Red shouted at the top of his lungs just making the headache he had worse.

"RRRRRUUUUUGGG" he grunted putting his hands on his head. Suddenly the door creaked open. In came three other bears one was brown another was white and the last one was black and white.

'Huh is that a panda, grizzly, and a polar bear? What the heck is going on?' He thought inside his head. As these thoughts were going through his head the grizzly bear spoke up.

"Hey there it's great to see your…"

"ANSWERS NOW, WHO ARE YOU!? WHERE AM I!? AND WHAT AM I DOING HERE!?" Yelled red suddenly in a kinda angry scared voice.

"…awake." Finished Grizz with great confusion.

"Im Panda and this is Grizz!" Said Panda anxiously as he gestured to him and Grizz.

"Ice bear." Said Ice bear simply.

"Your in our cave we brought you here when we found you out in the storm last night so you could rest." Said Grizz, "you looked pretty beat up."

"So you mean your good people….er….bears?" Red asked wearily.

"Um….yea I guess." Said Grizz looking to both his brothers then looked back at red and said, "Yea we're definitely good!" With enthusiasm as he pumped his paw in air.

Now that red knew everything was fine he gave a really big smile looking up at the brothers from his bed and said, "Thanks Grizz, Panda, and Ice bear. My name is Red I'm grateful to meet you all."

"It's nice to meet you…um… Red." Said Panda.

"Ice bear is pleased to make your acquaintance." Said ice bear as he bowed.

Red sweat dropped, "um sure?" 'Did he just refer to himself in the third person?' he thought. 'No! Bad Red don't judge other people! Wait!? I just referred to myself in the third person!?'

His thoughts were interrupted by Grizz saying, "Hey Red that's a really cool name it's nice to meet a fellow bear! Or are you a raccoon?"

"Actually I have my own family called the Ailuridae but you can just call me a bear."

"Wow that's pretty cool!"

"Ice bear needs to finish breakfast."

That's when Red noticed that he was starving. GRuuuuummmmmble. "Ugh I'm soooo hungry." Complained red.

"Say no more. Hey bro do you think that you could make some extra food for our little buddy?" Asked Grizz.

"Ice bear will make extra food."

"Thanks bro."

After that ice bear left to go prepare the food. Grizz helped Red get out of bed and told him he could explore the cave. Meanwhile panda is elsewhere in his room thinking to himself while he reads his manga. 'I can't believe it, there's another panda in the cave, and it seems Grizz has made a friend of the new so called "bear" what the heck even is an Ailuridae? What ever he is, it's weird having another panda around what if he doesn't like me or thinks I'm weird cause I like anime!' As these thoughts swirled in his head red walked in to his room.

"Hey whatcha reading!?" He asked

"Ah! Nothing!" Panda quickly turned so Red couldn't see.

"Hey!" Eager to see he jumped up onto Panda's bed so he could get a closer look. "Let me see! Let me see!" He yelled as he grabbed the book.

"Noooo!" Yelled panda as Red ripped it from his grasp.

'Oh geez! Oh geez! He'll never think I'm cool now'

"Let's see what we got here!" As got a good look at it he gasped

'Here it comes' he thought as he braced for the inevitable "Filthy Weeb get a life." Comment

"Hey that's pretty good!" said Red, " you like Naruto too?"

Panda was at a loss for words. 'Did he just ask if I liked Naruto too? Too meaning he also likes it?' "Y-yea I like Naruto."

"That's awesome dude do you have any other anime you like!?"

"Oh..um..yea I like romance anime." Panda said smiling.

Red looked a panda with a kinda surprised face, "Mmmm romance, not my cup of tea but hey at least we both have so thing in common right."

"Oh? Right!"

"Hey look your in the room of an anime master so don't you worry I'm gonna show you all he best anime alright!" Red said standing up on panda's bed and struck a pose.

"Hehe yea. So…um..yea" panda was starting to blush

"Huh what's with that face?"

"You know Red you and Grizz are a lot alike."

"Really how so?" Asked Red laying on Panda's bed

"Well all I really know is that you two both are really bold."

"Oh….. thanks Pan Pan! can I call you Pan Pan?" Exclaimed red with a bright smile.

"well…um…you see Grizz already gave me that nickname. Ever since we were kids so you see It's kind of a me and

Grizz thing. Sorry."

"Ah I see that means I'll just have to come up with another nickname for you!"

"Really!? Ok."

"I know how about shirokuro? It means black and white in Japanese."

"Wow really that sounds cool. I like that."

"Hey wait a second…"

"Huh what what's wrong?"

"Shiiiiirrrrrooo….shiroshiroshiroshiro I'm trying to think of something it's on the tip of my tongue.. shirokuro…shiroku… SHIROKUMA!"

"What?"

"Have you ever seen an anime called Shirokuma café!?"

"No why?"

Red made an evil face "ohhhh this is gonna be good."

"uh oh I don't like the look of your face."

"If we're to watch this we'll need everyone to see it."

"Wha?"

Just then their conversation was interrupted by Grizz telling them breakfast was done.

"Let's go Panda!"

"Alright."


	2. Breakfast and Red's Past part1

**Hey there if you are reading this then that means you probably liked the first chapter and are here for more or perhaps your not and just hate your self and saw this "fanfiction" and thought 'hey here's some good cancer to kill myself with lets just read the next chapter and hope I die soon.' (No? anyone? Just me huh?) I wouldn't be surprised sense the last chapter was a complete pice of crap. I mean the intro to that chapter, which we'll get into more in his chapter, was pretty good in my opinion but then just went into a bunch of nonsense and bull crap that could have been better executed, but this chapter won't be like that it'll be better. Enough hattin on myself I guess.**

 **So without further ado I'm uyour host Raptorboss828 leeeeeeeeetsssss geeeeeett rrroooooooiiiiiiitttt into the memes!**

 **Disclaimer I don't own we bare bears I know shocker right.**

 **By the way just so we're clear Red is 14 and the Bears are like 18,19,19.5 yrs old**

As Panda and Red walked into the kitchen they could smell the crispy bacon and scrambled eggs that sat at the table waiting for them to just eat them.

"Whoa what's that smell!?" Red asked excitedly as he slowly walked over to the table and sat down "I feel like I'm in heaven! What even is this stuff!?"

"Ice bear made eggs and bacon." Said ice bear answering Red's question. "Oh mhaaaa God" Red said as his mouth watered "I've never had eggs and bacon before. If I smells this good I can't possibly wonder how it tastes."

"Ice bear's rule: no eating until everyone's sitting." Ice bear replyed just as red was about to put the bacon in his mouth. Red put it down still not taking his eyes off of the food.

"What!? You've never had eggs and bacon?" Panda asked as he sat down. He had gotten out a bowl of cereal to eat with his breakfast because he was extra hungry.

"Huh?" Red took his attention away from the breakfast sitting in front of him, and turned to face panda. Who was looking at him with great confusion. "Yea. I've never had eggs and bacon before don't go judging other people from their misfortune." He said with a great deal of sarcasm.

"Wha?!" Panda was baffled. "I'm not judging you! I-I-I-I swear!" Panda blurted out while waving his hands in front of him, as a prominent blush appeared on his face

"Um…yea I know that much." Red said with an equally sarcastic voice, and then started laughing! "PPPPPPTTTHHHHHH HAHAHHAHHHA! AND I WAS JOKING! BUT SERIOUSLY MAN YOUR REACTION! HAHAHHAHHHA! ITS TOO MUCH FOR MEEEE! AHHHAHAHH!"

"Um…yea ahhhahah." Panda laughed awkwardly as he blushed furiously.

"Hey what's so funny guys?!" Asked Grizz as he walked into the kitchen.

"Ahhhh" red finally stopped laughing and wiped away a tear with his paw. "Oh nothing really. come sit down so that I may…..I mean we may start eating."

"Ahh come on man." Said Grizz as he sat down to eat. "You can tell me can't you?" He asked as he put a pice of bacon in his mouth "Mmmm great job on the food juts as always bro!"

"Ice bear is humbled."

'Is it really that good!? Can't wait to try!' Red thought as he lifted a pice of bacon to his mouth and bit down.

As soon as his tongue touched it his eyes popped open really wide. "OMG THIS IS THE BEST THING IN THE INTIRE UNIVERSE!" Red shouted standing up on his chair and struck a pose to get his point across. By now the Bears where looking at him wide eyed in surprise. As Red took a bite of the egg he did the same thing saying,"The eggs are just as good this is so good!"after that he wolfed his entire breakfast in 6 sec flat.

"Wow you made this ice bear this is incredible I don't think I've ever met someone who has had such a great cooking skills as you!"

Ice bear blushed and said,"ice bear is pleased you think so highly of his cooking."

"Ah ha….yea…..great now Red about that joke you were telling me? Mm?"

Red looked at Grizz "I really shouldn't. Panda probably doesn't want me to tell. Unless that's ok with you?" They both looked at panda. "Ahem…." Panda cleared is throat. Grizz and Red leaned forward in anticipation. Just then panda's phone buzzed. "Oh! I got a text!" Pulling out his phone excitedly, just to see I was a text from T-mobile telling him his data was almost up for the month. "Aww." He sulked.

"Well hello are you gonna answer or not!" The Bears yelled startling panda

"Epp!" Panda yipped as he drop his phone and it fell into his cereal bowl.

"NOOOO!" Panda yelled as he quickly tried to grab his phone out of the milk but instead knocked the whole thing on the floor along with the phone. "NONONONONONONO!" Panda closed his eyes tightly as he heard it his phone the floor.

"Please don't be broken! please don't be broken! Pleeeeeeeesssse!" He squealed as he checked the screen up in the top right hand corner there was a crack! It wasn't big at all in fact it was pretty small but still enough to make panda flip out.

"AGHHHHHHHHH! MY LIFE AND SOUL! LOOK WHAT YOU DID YOU RUINED MY LIFE AND SOUL ALL BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO HEAR A STUPID JOKE WELL F*CK YOU AND YOUR STUPID JOKE!" Panda cried hysterically as he ran to his Room slammed the door.

After he was gone everyone was left in shock Red was the first to speak up "Oh God this all my fault he broke his phone….his life and sword!? or whatever he called it. I'm sorry you guys I hope he's mad at you. I'll go and apologize." Red looked just as crushed as panda

"Hey it alright. You don't have to do that." Grizz said putting his paw on red's back. "He gets like this sometimes. It's best to just give him time to cool down and he'll come around." Said Grizz trying to comfort Red.

"I know that but it's still all my fault, and I can't help but blame myself. I mean I'm just someone random you found in the Forrest, and you brought me into you house and helped me. Then this happens and I feel so awful it's like everything I've ever done has never been good enough, and I try to make up for it but end up making it worse. This is why no one ever wants me around, and I always end up getting thrown out like last week's garbage." By now Red had begun to tear up and vas on the verge of crying.

It broke Grizz's heart to see Red this way. He was like a lost child who needed someone to help him and right now that someone was Grizz. "Hey now look at me." Grizz tuned Red so he was facing him and said in a soft comforting voice. "We don't want you leave we want you around, and we would never throw you out like last week's garbage. We may not have known you for very long but that doesn't madder we all make mistakes, and you seem like someone very special to me."

*sniff "really?" Red asked starting to smile again. No one he had been with previous had spoken to him this way. He felt warm and cozy inside. like sitting next to a really cozy campfire.

"Yes really."

"Ice bear also thinks your special."

"See so there's no need to be worried." Said Grizz with a smile.

"Yea." Said Red weakly. "But I still feel real bad about breaking panda's phone." He said with a frown as he looked down.

Grizz put both his paws on Red's shoulders. "Don't be sad part of it was my fault too you know."

"Yea…but!.."

"Shhhhh" Grizz pulled Red into a big soft hug bear hug.

"Look your trying to take on too much responsibility. I'm the oldest here let me take that responsibility off of your shoulders so you can be free."

Red hugged Grizz back now. "R-r-really…really you'd do that for me?" Red was tearing up again

"Yes of course! I'll be your big brother from now on, and you can be part of our family."

Red was at a loss for words he just sat there in Grizz's arms, When he lost it. Tears started streaming down his face.

"Yes I'd-d-d l-l-love t-th- that-t-t." Red said choking up on the words.

"Shhhhh don't cry now big bro"s here for you now."

Red sat there in his new big bro's arms wondering. 'Is this what love is? I'm pretty sure. I haven't felt it in along time not ever sense I met that old man. Oh well I'm just gonna enjoy this while it lasts. I feel like I'm gonna burst I can't believe it I finally have a family haha,but I can't let them know of my past. No not ever…not…ever…not...'

"Zzzzz" Red had fallen asleep in Grizz's soft fur without him knowing.

 _Flashback_

 _"No p['_

 _you can't come out of your cage you f*kin dumba** animal!" Yelled a little boy who looked to be about 7 or 9. He was a red head and wearing overalls with a Farmer accent? (I don't know you'll figure it out.) He lurched over the poor frightened animal in the cage. Who just so happened to be red._

 _"But why can't I come out of my cage I'm starving and you haven't fed_

 _me in days. Being true to what he just said he was very thin and had barely any muscle on him._

 _The kid scowled at him and shook the cage violently, "you listen here you gianta** ferret I'ma make your life a living hell if you don't keep your mouth shut. No wait I'll do tat ether way."_

 _"ferret I'm not a ferret I'm a red pa…"_

 _The kid shook the cadge again. "Wud I tell ya bout keepin yur mouth shut!"_

 _"Make me you f*ckin brat!"_

 _"Ok I'll make you you b*tchy red raccoon!" After the boy said this he undid his overalls and slowly started to take them off._

 _"What the hell are you doing!?"_

 _Shouted red in disgust as he tried to turn around, but the cage was too small. He had no choice but to watch as the little boy stripped._

 _"Take this you stupid b*tch!" The boy said as he started pissing all over Red getting his fur all wet._

 _"Ya Thas right that'll put you in your place. That'll teach you to keep yur mouth shut when I say! Now drink up you f*ckin sl*t!" The boy aimed at Red's mouth._

 _'Noo I don't wanna drink this boy's piss this is gross I wanna die!' these were the thoughts going through Red's mind_

 _Red kept his mouth shut as to not get any in his mouth. Then the boy stopped put his clothes back on, thankfully, and shook the cage very very violent!_

 _"I said to drink and you didn't drink so now your gonna fight!"_

 _Red was still catching his breath from holding it for so long. "What *gasp do you mean *gasp by fight?"_

 _"Yur goin up against big boy."_

 _"Who's big boy? Exactly?" Red asked wearily afraid of the answer._

 _"Why big boy? Well you gonn find out when it's time. Now come on!" The boy lifted the cage up and carried it with him. At this Red was impressed he may have been the biggest douche bag c*nt of all time but he was pretty strong he'd give him that. As the boy walked on outside he saw his dad was drivin his tracker out in the fields he yelled, "HEY PA!"_

 _"YEA!" His farther replied_

 _"ME AND MY NEW PET YOU AND MA GOT ME ARE GONNA GO PLAY WIT BIG BOY!" The boy yelled to his father._

 _"OK YOU TEO GO ON AND HAVE A GOOD TIME NOW!"_

 _"OOOKAYYYY" the boy yelled as he waved then turned away and mocked his Father. "Gee golly gosh darn you two go have fun, wadda b*tch."_

 _Red mumbled "you're the only b*tch around here."_

 _"WAT WAS THAT?!"_

 _'Crap did he hear me? Relax Red gotta play it off cool.'_

 _"Nothing. Maybe all that yelling you did just ruined your ears." Red said sarcastically._

 _"AND MAYBE YOU'LD BETTER KEEP YOUR GOSHD*AMMED MOUTH SHUT BEFORE I GUT YOU! YOU HEAR ME IM GONNA GUT YOU!"_

 _Red was unfazed. "Loud and clear buddy!"_

 _"Yuno I'd yell at you for calling me buddy. Exept we've made it we're at big boy's. An' you'll get all the punishment you deserve here."_

 _Red said nothing as the boy walked into the barn looking building except it didn't have a roof. When they entered it looked like a gladiator ring._

 _'How in the holy hell did this get get here' thought red as he looked around_

 _"I see your wondering why there's a giant gladiator coliseum here? Well you see ever sense I was a wee little thing, my pa and ma used to read me stories about the ancient times like The Romanians and Julius Cesar and bla bla bla. The point is Julius Cesar was a tyrant and…."_

 _"Yea I get it you were like 'oh cool a big prick that everyone hates that's cool lets be like him and go around and make people fight and have death matches har har har.' Like a complete idiot."_

 _Red was half expecting s face full of piss again but instead the kid just…laughed? "HAHAHHAHHHA! You know yur too funny ya know ya Red rodent."_

 _"Umm no I don't know your changing and I don't like this at all." Said the unsure red panda._

 _"Oh well then your gonna hate this next part!" The boy said with an evil smile on his face._

 _"WhaaWHAAAAAAA!" Red screamed as his cage was picked up and thrown into the pit. Smashing it open so red could get out but he was still trapped._

 _"As I was saying I asked my ma and pa to build me this place because of how much I loved Julius Cesar and now it's where we keep my first pet big boy and he's pretty hungry cause I haven't fed him in a while..." The boy said this as he pulled a lever opening the gate slowly. "…Behind that there door is big boy you play nice while I just sit back and watch you two!"_

 _Red yelled at him terrified of what might happen to him,"YOUR F*KING INSANE GET ME OUT OF HERE NOWWW!"_

 _"Whoooweee! This is gonna be good."_

 **To be continued**

 **There see wasn't that better than the first chapter whoo man am I pooped hope you guys and gals out there liked it. This was for you. And if you are currently reading this I love you and hope you have good fortunes.**

 **Sorry if Grizz was a bit ooc that one part. Well actually no not sorry for that one it's my story I'll do what I want with him. But in all seriousness I cryed while making that part.**

 **How bout dat boy? Dat a**hole boy? To kill him or not to kill that is the question right now I'm thinking "KILL THAT SON OF B*TCH FOR ALL THE THINGS HE'S DONE TO POOR RED! I mean just imagine getting pissed on yugh. also this is a flash back like 4 years ago so that's gotta be ruff and thing bout to get even ruffer! Is that even a word? Well any ways bye write A comment on how you feel or ideas you have ideas are always good and I'll see you next time**


	3. Red's past part2

**Hello there if you are reading this then your probably wondering what's going to happen next and are probably going to just skip it all together but I advise you. !/PLEASE READ THIS\\! There, now that I have your undivided attention keep in mind this story will have some pretty graphic stuff and will be dark at times. And I here you saying,"but in the summary it said it would be a happy good story with humor!?" To your question I say there will be those parts coming up in future chapters, but right now it's important to establish Red's character through part of his past. Yea that's right part of his past. The a-hole boy that you saw was just one of the families he went through. What's that I hear? An angry mob yelling,"STORY NOW!"ok geez have a little patience. AAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNDDD AWWWWAAAAAAY WEEEEEEEEEEEE GOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **Disclaimer I don't own we bare bears except Red. I own red he's my creation so don't any of you get any ideas.**

With Panda

Panda sobbed as he ran to his room he couldn't think straight. Could you blame him his phone had just gotten broken. His life and soul broken. Panda jumped on his bed and cried into his pillow. "IT'S NOT FAIR WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BREAK!" Panda yelled at his phone. As he looked at the little crack in the top right hand corner. Panda sighed now that he'd gotten his rage out he had nothing but tears he thought about what he said and one thing came to mind. 'F*CK YOU!'

"Oh no. Did I really curse in front of everyone including our guest he probably thinks I have an anger management issues. *sigh Panda looked at his phone again. "It's not even that bad! Compared to some others phones I've seen. I'd better go apologize and tell them I'm not mad."

As panda got up and left his room he could hear Red in the other room talking. So he hid by the door way to the other room and listened to Red talk

" know that but it's still all my fault, and I can't help but blame myself..."

As panda was listening he thought, 'no it's not your fault Red it's mine I'm the one who dropped it.'

"…I mean I'm just some one you randomly found in the Forrest, and you brought me into your house and helped me…"

Panda was starting to feel bad for Red maybe I should go talk to him and tell him it's not his fault but before he could go do what he was going to Grizz had already pulled him into a hug. And was telling him it would be ok and stuff. Panda just smiled and stood where he was, 'better Grizz than anyone else.' He knew that for a fact. That's when he heard Grizz tell him he was part of the family now and Red was crying tears of joy, and then he fell asleep.

That's when he decided to come out and said, "Hey Grizz, sorry about earlier."

"Hey Pan Pan, it's ok don't worry about it."

"How's Red doing?"

"You were there weren't you?"

"Huh….oh! Yea. I was there." Said panda looking somewhere off in the distance.

Grizz smiled, "Then you know that we have a new brother in the family!"

"Yea. That's Great! But about earlier your not mad or anything?"

"What! I already said don't worry about it." Said Grizz as he picked up Red and carried him over to the couch where he laid him down.

Panda walked over, "he looks peaceful. I wonder what he's dreaming of?"

"Heaven knows what." Said Grizz, "Hey come on pan pan were going to the grocery store."

"Alright."

"Oh…wait." said Grizz as he grabbed a pice of paper and a pen and wrote red a letter and left it on the fridge.

 _In Red's dream_

 _"YOUR INSANE LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Red yelled at the boy from in side the gladiator pit._

 _"WHOOOOOWEE! This is gonna be good!" Said the boy as the gate was raising._

 _Once it reached its highest point a black Bulldog with scars all over his face came rushing out at Red._

 _"Say hello to big boy."_

 _"Ahhhhhhhh!" yelled Red as he moved out of the way just in time. Once big boy had a chance to run around the coliseum two times he settled down a little._

 _"He he your pretty agile for a Red Raccoon. Ya'll better play nice."_

 _"What you're not making me fight that thing are you!?"_

 _"Ha ha ha! Of course I am, and big boys not a thing his my number one gladiator and he's gonna f*ckin kill you. It's a dog eat dog world out there in the big wide world, but in here it's a dog eat over grown rat for my amusement world. NOW FIGHT!"_

 _Soon after he Said that the dog raced toward Red getting ready to bite him._

 _Red took a deep breath as he thought 'Calm, gotta stay calm. Forget about everything else keep your eyes on the opponent, and try to stay alive this isn't your first time fighting' suddenly he felt his body lose all the tension it had before and he found he could move more freely._

 _The dog was halfway there to red when he started running toward the dog._

 _"Well now rushing to our death our we? Hahaha if had known you were gonna kill yurself I would have given you a knife so you could slit yur wrist!"_

 _Red didn't hear what the boy had said he was focused on the dog in front of him. He knew by the way it was moving it was planning to pounce on him when it got closer. His plan was to slide under the dog, then once it landed he would turn around run up and kick him into the cage that the boy had thrown him into the coliseum with._

 _'Here we go!' He thought as he slid, but the dog didn't pounce instead it stopped right in it's tracks and waited for red to slide into him. "What the hell!" Red shouted as he slid across the ground toward the dog. Apparently big boy had been reading his movements too._

 _"S*IIIIIIIT!" Red yelled as big boy chomped down on his leg. Big boys teeth weren't the best they were worn down from all the other victims it had bitten. so they didn't draw blood from Red's leg, but still leaving him in a lot of pain. "OOOOWWWOWOWOWOOW!" Red kicked the dog in the face with his other leg, and broke free from the grasp somehow. "THAT'S IT YOUR F*CKING DEAD BIG BOY!"_

 _"Ooo finally getting serious are we?" Asked the boy_

 _"Yea." Red simply said_

 _"Then here." Said the boy as he took a spear off the wall he was standing by and threw it at Red._

 _"What!? Your giving me a weapon_

 _"Don't get so full of yourself thers rules yunno, and any one who survives this far gets a weapon of my choice._

 _"Oh. Well thanks!" Said Red smiling at the boy._

 _"Yea just don't break your arm jerkin yurself off." Said the boy scowling at Red. "Now sick 'em Big Boy!"_

 _Suddenly BB darted in a zigzag line toward Red. 'Here we go!' Red thought as he spun the spear in his hand, then once Big Boy got close enough he swung the side without the pointy end straight into the dogs jawbone._

 _"AARRRROOOOOO!" Big Boy yelped in pain_

 _Red didn't stop there he brought the end down upon his head next stunning him for a moment. Giving him enough time to kick BB into his cage where he locked him in._

 _"There I did it I defeated your greatest gladiator now let me out of here!" Yelled red_

 _The boy snickered, "Oh no you ain't getting out until either one of you dies."_

 _"What! IM NOT KILLING ANOTHER ANIMAL!"_

 _"Well ok then I'll just keep you and Big Boy down there until you die of starvation!"_

 _"Your bad s*it insane!" Yelled Red_

 _The boy just laughed maniacally. "HAAAHAHHAHAHAAHAAAHA!"_

 _That's when Red heard a weak voice call out to him "please."_

 _"Huh who's there?" Red asked looking around. "In the cage." The voice spoke. Red gasped as he looked toward the cage. "Big Boy? You are domestic?" red asked walking over to the cage._

 _"I'm far from domesticated my boy I've been kept here for 2 years killing other animals just so I could survive."_

 _"What but why!?" Red asked surprised._

 _"I always told myself I was saving them from him." Big Boy looked up at the maniacally laughing boy. "You'd be better off dead than being taken care of by him. I always tried to make their deaths quick and painless so they could pass on to another world in a better place. But in the end killing is killing and I'm up to my wits end in killing"_

 _"…" red just stared at the poor dog._

 _"But you you are different from anyone this kid has brought back previously you are strong in the face of danger, you try to let nothing get to you, and you don't even take this kids s*it you stand up for what you believe in. You need to get out of here."_

 _"What are you getting at!?" Red asked his voice cracked and his eyes watered as he said it._

 _"I'm saying it's time I get what's coming to me and it would be an honor to be killed by someone like you. It's the only way for you to escape"_

 _Red was shocked as tears rolled down his eyes "NO I TOLD YOU IM NOT KILLING ANY ANIMAL WERE GETTING OU OF HERE TOGETHER!"_

" _Please I am askin…"_

 _"NO! No. I'm not going to become a murderer just so I can escape."_

 _"Then please. Do it for me, do it for all the animals I've had to kill, do it so no more animals come to harm by this kids wrath."_

 _"…." Red's tears continued to fall. "You don't have to worry about becoming a murderer think of your self as an avenger."_

 _"Look I'm not going to pretend to call myself something I'm not. It's just like you said killing is killing no matter what reason you have."_

 _"So…your final answer my boy?"_

 _"If becoming a murderer means I get to stop all this hurt, pain, and suffering this dumba** kid has caused then I do it."_

 _"Thank you my boy. Now I can finally archive peace." Big Boy said as he cried_

 _'Oh boy here we go.' Red turned to the kid, "HEY IVE MADE MY CHOISE!"_

 _"Oh so what'll it be? Death by hunger? Or Killing ol' Big Boy?"_

 _"I'm going to kill."_

 _"WHAT!? HAHAHAHHAHAH! I didn't hink you had it in you kid but go ahead now kill him and I'll free you."_

 _Red turned to his new buddy and asked, "you ready?"_

 _"Depends. Are you asking me or yourself?"_

 _"huh? I was just wondering he same." Red said as he raised the spear "good bye my friend. Any famous last words?"_

 _"Hn. No not really." Big boy smiled_

 _"Can you hurry up I'm gettin bored!" Said the boy._

 _"Alright do it nooooow!" Big Boy yelled._

 _"YYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!" Red yelled as he brought the spear down trough the middle of the bars in the cage and drilled straight through Big Boy's heart killing him instantly as some of the blood splattered onto Red's face mixing with his tears._

 _"WWWWWOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOO! YOU ACTUALLY DID IT CONGRATS YOU ARE OFFICIALY THE F*CKIN WORST BEST FRIEND IN THE WORLD HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHA! I STILL CAN'T BELIVE YOU DID IT."_

 _Now Red was pissed off like you wouldn't believe. His hands gripped the spear tightly as he pulled it out blood splattered son him, but he didn't care right now he had other things on his mind._

 _"Hey get me out of here like you said you would." Red said in the calm nice voice surprisingly._

 _"Fine I guess you earned it." he let down a rope ladder That Red climbed up._

 _When he reached the top he smiled really widely he was getting giddy just thinking of just what he would do._

 _"There your out happy? Good! Now you put the spear over there on the wall." Said the kid oblivious to what Red was going to do to him. As turned to go Red said "Big mistake!"_

 _"Wha?..." The kid said as turned to see Red as he pounced on him._

 _"Now look you lil s*it what goes around comes around!" Said red as he slashed the kid in the face with is claws. "That's for PISSING on me!" then he slashed him again. "That's for Big Boy!" after that he took his spear and gave his a good slash across the chest "And that's for all the animals that had to suffer BECAUSE OF YOU!"_

 _"YAAAAAAAA!" The kid screamed through all of it. When the boy's father had shown up with a shot gun. Then he saw his son and Red on him with blood everywhere._

 _"YOU FOUL BEAST GET AWAY FROM MY SON!" As he took aim but before he could shoot red had run away out of a window. On his way out he accidentally knocked a camera down that had been put there by the boy. The father walked over to his son._

 _"Son what happened please tell me."_

 _"Pa we were just playing with *cough Big Boy but then he just attacked me for no *cough reason."_

 _"Don't worry son I'll go out and Kill that beast for what he did to you."_

 _"No you don't need to do that he *cough was my friend." The boy said fully knowing his father would still go and kill Red._

 _"Aw son you have a kind heart but I can't let anyone hurt my wonderful, honest, and brave son." He was in tears now_

 _Just then the camera that Red had knocked down turned on and started playing a video._

 _The father looked and saw what appeared to be his son with red in a cage as he threw him in the gladiator ring._

 _"Son is that you?" The father was terrified of what was going down_

 _'F*ck F*ck F*ck'_

End flash back

Red awakened to found himself on the couch. Oblivious to what he was dreaming about he went to go see if there was anything to eat in the kitchen. When he walked into the kitchen he saw a note on the fridge. He took it down and looked to see what it said.

'Dear Red,

we're out on some errands

Won't be back until around 6:00

,yours truly grizzly

Red looked to see what time it was. 4:11 "Oh geez what am I gonna do till 6?" He spoke out loud as he got some yogurt out of the fridge. "Mmm… Wonder what this stuff is? Looks good!"

He opened the container realizing he would need a spoon he got up and started opening drawers in order to find the silverware. once he found it He went over to his yogurt cup dipped the spoon in and took a taste it was thick and rich with tastes of berries. "Oh my God this is really good!" He downed his yogurt cup and decided he would have one more.

Once he was done with his second cup he still didn't know what he was going to do he walked back into the room with the tv and couch when he noticed the gaming console "well looks like I found what I'm going to do! Let's see what games do we have here… Hey Super Mario Galaxy 2! Perfect!"

 **To be continued**

 **Ok let's clear up somethings the camera Red knocked down was put there by the boy so he could record the gladiator matches so he could watch them later and then the father sees this and we don't get to see what the father does. I feel like this is obvious but there's going to be the people who don't get so here you**

 **Don't worry the sad stuff is over now and the good happy stuff will be in the next chapter so….. Thumbs up for that ^U^**

 **Don't forget to leave a like and subscri….. S*it wrong slogan uuuuh "give mr a second let me find my script….ah here it is." *ahem leave a comment, no flames, and constructive criticism is nice. Bye**


	4. Super Mario Galaxy 2

**So your back for more even after all the sad stuff. Good for you! Because we're done with all the death and sadness… For now. Hey don't look at me like that this chapter is going be happy and humorous. Shall we start the story? Yes? Ok then ANNNNNNND AWWAAAAAY WEEEEEEE GO!**

 **Disclaimer I don't own we bare bears or Super Mario Galaxy -_- (fun fact: I'm currently listening to the puzzle plank galaxy music from Super Mario Galaxy.)**

When the bears got home they could hear Red yelling in the tv room. "What's he yelling at?" Asked panda.

"I don't know we should put away the groceries and see what he's doing." Replied Grizz

"Ice bear will put away groceries."

"Really! Thanks bro." Said Grizz as gave his brother a quick hug. Then he and Panda when the to go see what Red was up to. When they entered the room they saw Red was playing SMG2 and he appeared to be on the puzzle plank Galaxy. They just stood there amazed as Red skillfully maneuvered trough the level, while listening to him yell at the screen while he played. He seemed really into it, as he reached the mini boss at the end of the level.

"Here we go! Gotta hit this block. Then this one. Then this one. Last one." As he completed the puzzle The mini boss appeared, two Beatle looking things one big one and a smaller one on top.

"OK LETS GO!" Yelled Red as he made Mario run toward the boss.

"JUMP!" As Mario jumped above the boss's head and did a ground pound, "YEA! YOU GO MARIO! GROUND POUND THAT S*IT UP! WHOO! TAKEE THAT STUPID B*CH!" Red yelled as Mario slammed into the smaller Beatle on top flattening it, Making the other Beatle angry in the process.

"OH HO, WHAT'S THIS? YOU ANGRY THAT I KILLED YOUR LITTLE B*CH WELL SHE WAS CUNT ANYWAY! NOW IT'S YOUR TURN TO DIE! HAAAHAHAHAHHHA!" While he was laughing the bug got the better of him and hit his character damaging him.

"…Did you just touch me?...did you just touch me?...NO ONE TOUCHES ME… YOU CUNT!" He yelled as he flipped off the tv. "NOW DIE!" Again Red yelled as his character slammed straight onto the bug making it poof away, revealing a golden star.

"YES!" Red said screamed as he jumped up from the couch and spun around like a ballerina while shouting, "MY VENGEANCE SHALL RAIN DOWN APON THOUSE WHO SHALL DEFY MEEEE!" He flipped off no one in particular as he spun around.

As his spin was slowing to a stop he noticed that Grizz and Panda where there in the room with him. As his spin came to a stop he was facing the two other bears in the room.

"H-h-h-how l-l-l-long?" Red asked shakily.

The two other bears looked at each other then back at red. "The whole time." Replied Grizz. Suddenly Red's face was 5x more red then it regularly was. "Th-th-that was….uh…um..oh God! Why ma-ma-ma-Meeee!" Red put his hands to his face to hide it.

"He…um that was pretty cool how you took out that boss?." Said Panda awkwardly trying to make Red forget about his game rage.

'Oh geez. This is just great every time I game it's like this, I get way too into it. Someone walks in and sees me yelling and thinks I'm INSAINE! At least these guys are trying to make me feel better? I don't know what you would call that? But I've gotta think of something quick to make this less awkward. Mmmm oh I know!'

Red smiled, "look you guys don't need to pretend. I act like that one kid on Xbox who is always triggered and yelling about some nonsense about 'his parents don't give him enough attention!' and then gets shot by someone!"

"Bwahhhhahahahahhahah!" Laughed Grizz, "TOO TRUE!"

Panda looked at Grizz and trying not to laugh he said, "*snort Grizz it's not…*snort funny to laugh at…*snort other people's misfortune…Bwahahhahahhaahahaa!" Panda doubled over laughing

Red smiled seeing as he had turned a potentially awkward situation into a funny one. Others seeing how much of a fool he was when it came to gaming was always upsetting for him, but now he was glad to joke about it with his new friends….no wait. He was now part of a family, and one that accepted him and his wired gaming habits! Red felt all warm and giddy inside like that one time when Grizz had comforted him.

"Hey guys you…uh wanna join in? We could take turns passing the remote when someone dies or something like that." Red asked holding up the controller.

As Grizz and Panda settled down from their laughter they looked to him and both smiled, "Sure!" They both happy said at the same time. As they when to sit down ice bear came into the room.

"Ice bear is done putting away the groceries."

Grizz replied, "That's great bro! You wanna join in?"

"Ice bear is happy to watch, but will not play." Said ice bear as he went over to sit on the couch.

"That's good enough for me!...Hey I just realized this is like our first night as a family with Red! And we're spending it playing a game together! Oh my Gosh I'm so stoked right now! We could get snacks, and stay up late! Come on guys it'll be great!" Said Grizz as he flipped out.

Red just started at Grizz in amazement, "Are you normally this hyper, or did you just take a crap ton of cocaine?"

Panda snickered at Red's remark

"Wha?... No! I don't do drugs of ANY kind! Have you seen what they can do to you?" Grizz said wearily.

"Relax fur ball it was…. Surprise, surprise! A joke." Red said with sarcasm as he gave Grizz a noogie.

"He-Hey cut that out." Grizz laughed a little

"Hay is for horses, are you horse? No I don't think so! Ha ha!" Red replied jokingly

"Alright, but still wouldn't it be nice to do that thing I was just talking about!?" Grizz asked with excitement.

"Ya know it's not a bad idea… You know what screw it! Let's go crazy! We'll get lots of food and yogurt, and stay up late playing SMG2! It'll be a blast! Like Jimmy Neutron you know, gotta blast!"

"What?" Asked Grizz tilting his head in confusion.

"Ugh.. Never mind. Apparently you don't get my obscure comedic references, but you guys out there know what I'm talking about. Jimmy Neutron the show that aired in 2001, for most of you it'll be a BLAST to the past. Ok I'm done let us get back to the actual story."

"Ice bear sees what you did there."

"At least there's someone who gets it."

"ice bear can also break the 4th wall"

Red sweat dropped, "Ok let's save our wall breaking abilities for When Donald Trump builds his big beautiful wall"

"Ice bear agrees." Said ice bear nodding, "Now back to the story. This time for real."

"Oh….can I be the one to get the snacks and stuff? I'd like to be helpful." Asked panda.

"Sure, go right ahead." Replied Grizz.

"Please don't forget my yogurt that stuff is just DEEELIIISH!"

"Ice bear would like gummy bears."

Red replied, "that's pretty ironic. In a funny way… Of course!"

"Good, ice bear thought so too."

So panda got up and walked to the kitchen to get some snacks. Once he got there he went and got Doritos, any soda can he could find, pretzels, yogurt (for Red), a pack of gummy bears (for ice bear), and pocky sticks.

"Here hope this is good enough." Said Panda

"AWWWW HELL YEA YOGURT FOR THE WIN!" Red shouted ecstatically. "GIVEME!GIVEME!GIVEME!GIVEME!" He said excited to taste the berry goodness in his mouth. Panda handed him a yogurt cup with a spoon.

Red got a big scoop and said, "into the mouth." *slurrp *smacks lips, "Noice!... Props to anyone you gets this reference, you got a friend in me….Gosh darn it can't stop making obscure references pls someone help! Sorry for the interruption back to the story."

Grizz had grabbed a when red held the wifi remote towards him. "Huh?" Asked Grizz surprised "you want me to go first?"

"Yea." Said Red, "you gonna play?"

Grizz smiled at Red "ok, but I'm warning you I'm not very good."

"I can teach you a thing or two about this game."

"really? Cool! Now which Galaxy to go to."

"if it were up to me I'd go to Boulder bowl, it's my favorite out of the other choices." Red said

"Mm what about the one with the balloon? That one looks cool." Exclaimed panda.

"Ugh, wild glide really? Don't get me started on that one!" Said red in disgust.

"It was just a suggestion you don't have to be rude about it." Said Panda who was pretty hurt

"Your right I should not have judged you on your misfortune." Said red.

"Misfortune, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Umm…Nothing! Heh heh…um…so...Yea…. GRIZZ! You were just choosing a level!"

"Ice bear likes the water one best."

"Yea! Yea! Guys I know but I think I'm going to choose…uh…This one yea…it says um..hightail falls! That sounds great!" Said Grizz, choosing the one none of his brothers choose in order to sustain peace.

"Mmm, interesting choice. Good luck! You're going to need it for this level.

Later much later

*yawn "aw geez Grizz, bro can we go to bed now? It's like 1 o'clock in the morning. I'm tired! Puh-puh-puh-please Grizz, I need this. Yu-yu-yu-yunno ice bear already went to bed luh-like at around yunno 10 o'clock. H-h-he's gonna be all well rested and nice in the mo-mo-morning. Just like let me yunno get some rest please? Grizz?" Red was just rambling on about nothing. He wasn't drunk he was just really really tired and Grizz was still up playing the game with panda.

"Hey pan pan let's call it a night."

"Yea I don't think I can handle another moment awake." Replied panda, "and I don't think Red can either."

"Yea, yu-yu-yu-yur not so bad after all Pan Pan, ma main man, perhaps we could be pals eh?

"See what I mean."

"Yea, but you gotta admit that Pan Pan my main man is pretty catchy."

"Whatever Grizz, goodnight." Said panda hugging him goodnight, "love you."

"Love you too Pan Pan." Said Grizz, "Goodnight." As Panda went to his room Grizz waked over to Red who was going to sleep on the couch. "Goodnight bro." Said Grizz as he tucked Red in.

"And a Jah-jah-ja-jolly goodnight to to you Grizz. Yanno I'm gonna be honest with you I-I-I-I totally thought you where gonna….like…..yunno keep me up here all night but yunno…yur pretttty chill Grizz…."

"Wow! Uh…..thanks I gue…."

"…but nu-nu-nu-nu-not as chill as ice bear… H-h-h-he literally lives in a freezer. Do you know what would happen to y-y-y-you if you tried that?..."

"No….?"

"You would get hyperthermia Grizz. Do you even know wuh-wuh-wuh-what hyperthermia does to you Grizz?..."

"…uh….."

"IT KILLS YOU! You would be dead Grizz. That's ho-ho-ho-how UNchill you are that you would die of hyperthermia if you where to be In a freezer. Bu-bu-bu-but ice bear he doesn't die of hyperthermia instead he needs the coldness of the freezer that's how chill he is. And if he stays ou-ou-ou-out of his chill spot for too long he could die of a…a….a….HEATthermia Grizz."

"Ok but what does any of this stuff have to do with anything! just please go to sleep."

"Oh-oh-oh-okay Grizz your like my brother now yunno so I have to do what you say and stuff. Grizz I-I-I-I love you Grizz."

"…I….love you too brother….goodnight….."

And with that everyone went to bed.

 **Alright hoped you enjoyed that Gals and guys. Also see if you can find name the references from here on out there's gonna be obscure references hidden trough out the story see if you can find them some will be really obvious and others you might have to look for. Here's a freebie, the way Red is talking at the end when he's tiered is a reference to how Rick from Rick and Morty talks. Once again hope you enjoyed and make sure to tune in next time on Dragon ball z! (Sorry couldn't help myself XD)**


	5. Red, Ice Bear, and Chloe

**Hello there! If you are reading this then you're here for some more quality a** content. Be weary this chapter has high levles of cringe and if it makes you want to kys don't look at me I gave you a warning. And with that said AWWWWWWAAAAYYYY WWWEEEEEEE GOOOOOOOO!**

 **Oh….and of course…..I DON'T OWN ANYTHING MOTHAF*CKA! (Except red)**

Even though Red had gone to sleep at like one in the morning he had still woken up early. It was currently 5:00 in the morning and his body wouldn't let him go back to sleep. So he decided to just get up and go see what there was to see outside.

As Red left the house he turned and looked at the cave. Come to think of it this was his first time seeing the cave from the out side.

"Wow I've been in there for a pretty long time." Red said to no one in particular. "It'll be nice to go wander the Forrest again." Red's excitement was growing each second. "Now! Which way to go?" Red looked around and saw a mini trail leading somewhere. He decided to follow the trail until he ended up somewhere nice.

As red walked along he looked at the trees and the sky just letting his thoughts be free. He had been walking for 4 minutes when he came to an open area. It had flowers, a mini pond, and the trees surrounding the area had moss growing on it. The atmosphere was very surreal.

"MY GOD, LOOK AT THIS PLACE! IT'S INCREDIBLE!" Red said enthusiastically.

Just after he said these words he felt something whizz by his face. He froze in place as he looked to see what had almost hit him. There stuck in the tree was a ninja star.

"Who goes there?" Asked a voice.

'Hey I know that voice!' Red thought. "Relax it's just me ice bear." Red called out

After hearing this ice bear jumped out from the trees.

"How did you find ice bear?"

"Um…I…followed the trail that led to here." Red answered.

Ice bear just nodded.

"Soooo….what do you do here…..exactly?" Asked Red awkwardly.

"Karate." Answered ice bear

At this Red's ears perked up in surprise. "Hey…do you think you could teach me?..." Red asked slightly blushing

Now it was ice bear's turn to be surprised. Ice bear had always wanted to teach someone his special martial arts training. He had even tried to teach Grizz and Panda, y

And you can guess how that ended up. Then here was Red asking if he could teach him. Except ice bear had one question for Red.

"Ice bear wants to know why?"

"Oh….Um…" Red was pondering wether to tell ice bear his secret.

'I don't know if I should be telling him my secrets. But then again I need to I don't want any of my new bros to get hurt because of me.'

"Ok I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone else. Ok?"

"Ice bear swears to to keep your secret." Said ice ice bear using his claw to draw a pretend 'x' where his heart was.

"Thanks. Ok so you see the reason I need to learn karate is because before I met you guys, I've been in many other families. Long story short I've made some enemies who REALLY REALLY don't like me, and will do ANYthing to get rid of me. You see you guys are my new family and I've had a great time with you guys so far, and I don't doubt on that stoping any time soon. But if those people I was talking about who'd do anything to get rid of me would also come after you guys, and I don't want any of you to get hurt because of me. I need the strength to be able….to be able to protect my family!" Red said with such determination it would move even the coldest of hearts.

"So now you know why I need this so are you gonna teach me or what?" Red asked with the same determination.

Ice bear was astonished. Red was just like him, Red wanted to be strong and be able to protect their family. How could ice bear say no to that.

"Ice bear will teach you. But only if you call him sensei."

"ALRIGHT!" Red jumped and pumped his paw in the air. "When can we start sensei!?"

"Do as ice bear does." Said ice bear.

"Oh…ok…." Said red as he began doing what ice bear was doing.

Back at the house

Grizz and panda had both finally awoke as they walked into the tv room they noticed red wasn't on the couch.

"What! Where did he go!?" Asked panda frantically.

"Relax Pan Pan he probability got up really early and decided to go for a walk through the Forrest.

"Yea but what if he gets lost!"

"He's an animal he has a great sense of direction, and if not he could smell his way back."

"Well….well…we just can't…"

"Shhhhhh, Pan Pan stop expecting the worst." Grizz told panda calmly.

"Ok fine! You got me!"

"Hey looks like our other bro is gone." Noticed Grizz. "Guess it's just you and me pan pan."

Just then the door bell had rung.

"I wonder who that could be?" Said Grizz as he and Panda walked to the front door. Grizz opened up the door, "hello?" There was no one there!

"Hey Grizz, hey panda! Down here!" Both bears looked down and saw their friend Chloe standing there.

"Huh!? Wh-wh-what are you doing here?" Asked Grizz.

"Today's our play date! My parents just dropped me off."

" Pl-play date when did we set up a play date?"

"Oh come on Grizz! Last week we all agreed that I would come over."

"That's right we did agree to that." Said Grizz now remembering. "Well you see we've been busy with...just a sec." Grizz turned toward panda and whispered in his ear, "Pan Pan I don't want Chloe to know about Red."

"Huh, why?" Panda whispered back.

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Oh….I can totally see this not backfiring." Panda said sarcastically. "Come on Grizz I think we should tell her."

"Relax Pan Pan, what did I tell you about always being so negative."

"But I'm not being negative! My instincts tell me this is a bad idea."

"Sorry Pan Pan but I gotta disagree with you on this one. Instinct sucks team Valor all the way!" Grizz's voice was rising above a wisper into a kind of whisper shout.

"What Grizz!" Panda said not even trying to whisper.

"hey are you guys talking about Pokemon go?" Chloe asked.

"No!" Said Panda.

"Oh. Ok. Can I come in now?" Asked Chloe. "Oh…sure right this way." Said Grizz

Back with ice bear and red

"Good." Said ice bear, "Now that you've got basics down, we spar."

"Wait ice bea…sensei." Red corrected himself. " I just learned this stuff, why are you going to make us fight?" Red asked

"This is the way ice bear learned."

"Ok then let's fight!"

Red got into his stance, spreading his legs and putting up his hands to block his upper torso and face. He took a couple of deep breathes in order to release some tension.

"Alright I'm ready!" Said red looking at ice bear who wasn't even in stance, and looked like he was in deep thought. "Whaaaat!?" Red had lost his balance and had fallen over, getting back up he shouted, " hey what's the big idea? you aren't in stance!"

"Ice bear is feeling like he forgot something." Ice bear said. Suddenly he remembered, "Chole!" His eyes widened, then he just took off running.

"HEY WAIT, Who's Chloe? What about our lesson?! Where are you going?!"" Red shouted at ice bear, but ice bear wasn't listening. "Ugh!" Red groaned as he chased after ice bear.

Back at the cave

"So where's ice bear?" Chloe asked

"Oh…he's….well yunno…..places?" Said Grizz not really knowing.

"Oh. Ok so what have you guys been up to."

"Ah…um…nothing really!" Said Grizz awkwardly. As panda was shaking his head.

"Come on Grizz tell her." Panda protested.

"Tell me what?" Chloe looked confused. Then her confusion turned to happiness, "do you guys have a surprise for me!?" Chole asked excitedly.

Grizz looked at Panda, he nodded at Grizz.

"*sigh ok Chole we do have a surprise you, but…we aren't gonna tell you what it is!" Grizz said

"UHHGGGG! Grizz just tell her." Panda said upset that Grizz wouldn't listen to him.

Suddenly ice bear came in. "Ice bear is here for play date!" Ice bear said exhausted.

"Oh hey ice bear! You must have my surprise!" Chloe said excited.

"Ice bear does not have surprise." Ice bear said confused. Then realized that the surprise must be Red sense Chloe hadn't met Red yet, "Actually ice bear has brought surprise. Chloe wait here." The white bear said as he pulled his two other brothers outside by the arm, and closed the door.

Right on cue Red came rushing out of the Forrest yelling, "WHY DID YOU DITCH ME!"

"Ice bear is sorry for leaving you." Ice bear apologized, and he bowed to show he was truly sorry.

"Oh….well…apology accepted. Just don't do it again." Red said blushing a little. He looked up at the sky, as he put his paws behind his head.

'Damn you ice bear. I was gonna yell at you more, but you had to go all formal on me.' Red thought.

His thoughts were broken by Grizz, "Hey Red, I have a surprise for you!"

At this he perked up, "Really! A surprise?! WHERE?!"

"just beyond that door!" Grizz said pointing toward the cave door.

Currently Chloe on the other side was waiting in anticipation wondering. While at the same time Red Had the exact same thought.

'I wonder what it'll be! I can't wait any longer!"

With this thought in mind Red rushed over and opened the door…

 **To be continued**

 **Oh man a cliffhanger can't wait to hear your thoughts on what'll happen next. Sorry if it seems If like I don't upload consistently. I mean I have my own life to you know. We'll see you next time.**

 **"Time to say bye everyone!"**

 **Grizz: "I hope you like the story so far! Bye!"**

 **Panda: "I…guess I'll see you next time."**

 **Ice bear: "Farewell. Ice bear wishes you good fortune."**

 **Red: "good bye everyone! Love you all! Haha!"**


	6. Chloe and red

**Welcome back to the monstercat podcast everyone, sit back and relax cause we're looking at some of the hottest and newest songs of 2016! Lol! Ok seriously tho welcome back to the story. I have no idea what I'm doing I just randomly thought one day 'hey I'll make this story! Because why not?' anyway if you wanna kys not my fault. So with that said AND AWWAAAAY WE GOOOOOOO!**

Red ran up and opened the door, eager to see what surprise was waiting for him on the other side.

"Huh? I'm confused…is there supposed to be something here?" Red asked.

"Wait what!?" Grizz asked surprised.

"Here we go, told you this was going to be a disaster." Panda said face pawming.

"Ice bear is also confused." Ice bear said tilting his head to the side.

With Chloe

"I hope the Bears don't mind me getting a snack." Chloe said as she opened up the fridge. She shuffled through all the stuff until she found what she was looking for, a fudge pop. Then she wondered, 'I bet the Bears will probably want one.' So she grabbed three more.

'I wonder if the Bears have my surprise yet?' Chloe wondered as she walked back to the entrance with the fudge pops. But as she was walking to the front entrance she saw a red panda walk in.

'Wha!?' she thought but didn't have time to react when it said.

"Hey you! Fudge pop thief! Stop right there!" Red said as he charged toward the intruder.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Chole screamed as she dropped the fudge pops and ran.

"Come back here you!" Red yelled running after Chloe.

They ran all over the cave knocking things over. And yelling really loudly. As the Bears came in Red had finally caught up to Chloe. He had lifted her off the ground by her hoodie.

"Don't worry guys I caught the thief!" Red said bursting with pride.

"Guys you've gotta help me this crazy maniac was chasing me!" Chloe said.

"RED!" Grizz shouted upset. "That's our friend Chloe! She was the surprise!"

Suddenly red didn't seem so proud of his achievement. "Y-Y-Y-You mean to tell me this girl is your friend….and I thought she was an intruder…SO I WRECKED OUR CAVE HOME FOR NOTHING!" Red was clearly upset and embarrassed, which was shown by a prominent blush.

"Yea! Can you put me down now!" Complained Chloe.

"Oh yea! Sorry!" Red said quickly out of embarrassment.

"Also what's with the 'our cave!' Last time I checked there was no "Red" living here!" Chloe was pretty mad. Well can you blame her she WAS just chased around by a stranger who accused her of being a robber.

"Actually, Chloe we wanted to tell you that Red is our new brother." Said Grizz defending Red, "But then this happened."

"Oh geez I feel bad for you guys."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean!" Red cried.

"Stop guys! none of this would have happened if Red had listened to us!" Grizz said rubbing his temple.

"Yunno this wouldn't have happened if you had tooooold theeeem!" Said Panda gloating in front of Grizz, "Whooo was right?! This guy!"

"Geez Pan Pan we get it! You were right you don't have to be a dingle about it." Said Grizz rolling his eyes.

"Ice bear demands everyone cleans cave." Ice bear said with an angry expression.

"EEP! YES SENSEI!" Red suddenly shouted and then bowed.

Everyone else in the room was surprised, "Sensei!?" They all asked.

"Um…natural reflex?...hehe…." Red responded awkwardly.

"Whatever lets just clean up." Said Chloe.

After an hour of cleaning it was almost time for lunch and ice bear was in the kitchen preparing the meal for everyone else. The other Bears were in Grizz's room playing chess.

"No Grizz! That pice doesn't move like that." Chole complained.

"Oh!...then how does it move?"Grizz asked.

"Honestly Grizz this is like the 5th time you've asked me how a pice moves! Weren't you listening to me when I explained the rules."

Red was on the edge of panda's bed. While Panda was on the ground with Chloe and Grizz. Red squinted at the girl. He still didn't like her.

Suddenly Red responded, "You're making this to complicated you simple minded humansgirl…"

"Hey! I'll have you know I'm in college!" Chloe retorted.

Red flinched when Chloe said that then thought, 'yea….Likely." he rolled his eyes. 'I'll give you this one humansgirl for making me flinch!'

Red smirked at Chloe, "yet you can't even teach a single bear how to play chess."

"It's not my fault Grizz won't listen to my instructions!" Chole said now upset.

"But don't you see the answer is so simple." Red said holding up a finger.

"Well then tell me! Please." Asked Chloe, "I just wanna play!" Chloe was begging for Red to tell her.

"ugh! Fine!" Red grumbled as he got down from the bed. He went over to Grizz's dresser and grabbed a pice of paper and a pen, "You see what you've gotta do is write down the information. Like so!" After Red was done drawing the pieces to the right he explained how they moved. He gave the pice of paper to Chloe, "Here." As he turned to go somewhere else

"Wow!...uh….Thanks or whatever." Said Chloe trying to not show any weakness

Red stopped and looked blankly back at her . "Your welcome." He said simply. Suddenly he made a face at Chloe, "Nerd!" He said as he walked out. "Mmm I wonder what ice is up to." He spoke out loud to himself

"*sigh* that Red guy is a real pice of work!" Chloe said as she went back over to Grizz and Panda.

"He's not always like this." Panda explained, "He's usually really nice."

"Prehaps he's still upset about the incident earlier.

Chole sat there pondering these thoughts.

"We can finish the game now. This piece goes this way right?" Asked Grizz.

With Red

Red walked into the kitchen. He smelt the food Ice bear was cooking.

"What are you cooking?" Red asked.

"Ice bear is making hamburgers. Also veggie burger for panda." Ice bear explained.

"Nice, when do you think it will be done?" Red asked.

"Ice bear guessing it'll be done in 30 mins."

Red was looking into the distance. "I don't get it." Ice bear turned and looked at Red. "Why does that girl hate me? I said I was sorry like a thousand times." Red sulked.

"Ice bear says you need to show how sorry you are."

"*gasp* your right! But how?" Red pondered this question. "I got it! A Present should work! I'll be back!" Red turned to run, but before he could ice bear stopped him.

"Ice bear thinks you misunderstood. Tell Chloe how Red truly feels, in here." Ice bear put a paw over Red's heart.

"*sigh* your right. I have to tell Chloe how I feel! if I ever want to be friends I've gotta open up!" Red said determined, "you see this is why I came to you for advice!"

"Ice bear is confused?"

"Don't tell the others I said this but…..your my favorite." Red whispered across the room.

Ice Bears face turned a pinkish color. No one had ever called him their favorite. "Ice Bear humbled that you feel this way." Ice bear smiled.

"Well see you later Ice bro.." Red said as he winked at ice bear. Then left to go see Chloe.

With Chloe

"I don't get it." Chloe said.

"Don't get what?" Asked Grizz.

"Why is it that he's so mean to me!?"

"He's probably still upset about the insistent." Said grizz.

"yea! He most likely is." Panda agreed, "You just have to go tell him how you feel and that your sorry and everything should be fine."

"Yes I suppose you guys are right." Sighed Chloe.

So Chloe walked towards the kitchen when she met red half way there.

"Oh hey Red there's something I need to talk to you about!" Said Chloe

"Hey same here!" Said Red, "lemme guess you came to say sorry!?"

"No! I- yea I did." Said Chloe embarrassed. As she put her hand on her head

"So am I….lets just skip the formalities and be friends!" Red smiled as he held out his paw.

Chloe looked at him dumbfounded…. He was such a jerk before and her he was now being so nice and out going.

"Y-Yea lets be friends!" Said Chloe as she shook Red's paw.

Grizz and Panda walked in and saw them shake hands.

"Oh hey guys! You don't have to worry about me and Chloe anymore! It's all good in the hood!" Red said.

You Chloe laughed at this. Grizz and Panda joined in with the laughing as well. "Was what I said really that funny?" Asked red.

"Yes!" Said Chloe

"Geez these guys have no scene of humor I'm I right or am I right ladies and gentlemen!"

 **I'm getting tired of writing this chaper so I'll sum up the rest of their day. They had fun ate lunch then had more fun ate diner yadda yadda yadda Chloe wheat home. they went to I'm finally done!**


	7. Our stuff part 1

**Note: before I begin this chapter I just wanna say, "lol how long have I been gone?!" I honestly totally forgot about this story. I didn't think I was gonna come back, but here I am. Just a quick warning I've totally forgotten what the hell im gonna do with this story. Lamo! XDDDDDD this will probably be a quick short chaper just to get back into the swing of things.**

 **Now with that out of the way! AAAAAAAWWWWWAAYYYYY WEEEE GO!**

 **disclaimer I don't own WBB**

It was a beautiful morning in San Francisco with a clear sky. The bears where sitting at the table eating their pancakes that ice bear made for breakfast. Panda was trying to get a good photo for his social media. Grizz and Red where chowing down on their food like no tomorrow. Ice bear was simply just eating his like your average normal civilized walking talking polar bear.

"Hey guys what do you wanna do today?" Asked Panda, "Because I have no clue…"

"Don't worry little bro!" Grizz interrupted Panda. Patting him on the head he said, "We're going to the city to shoot some hoops at the basketball court!"

"THE CITY!" Red perked up when he herd this. "I haven't been there yet this is gonna be great!" Red was clearly exited to be going to the city.

"Noo!" Panda wined. "Grizz you know that I can't play basketball."

"Neither can I. But that's what makes it fun!" Grizz said ruffling the fur on Panda's head. Panda just crossed his arms and sulked.

"Ice bear is secretly amazing at basketball. But he chooses not to show it." Ice bear replied.

"Yunno Ice bro I don't think that's helping Panda's self esteem." Red pointed out. "Also you might want to know that I don't even know what basketball is."

Everyone stared appalled at Red, because he didn't know what basketball was. Red sat there awkwardly still eating his pancakes. When, halfway through eating his pancake, he asked, "Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"How do you not know what basketball is?" Asked Panda.

"I don't because I've never heard of it. It sounds pretty fun to me." Red said swallowing the pancake in his mouth.

"Oh I see."

"Don't worry Red I'll explain everything to you on the way." Grizz said.

"Cool. When are we leaving?"

"In just a minute we need to get all our stuff."

 _1 minute later_

"Alrighty looks like we are all ready to go!" Said Grizz, "time to stack up!"

"Wait…stack up? What does that mean?" Red asked bamboozled.

"Just watch." Said Panda said as he got onto ice bear's back. Red watched un awe as Grizz climbed onto panda's back completing the stack.

Red's eyes widened in amazement Whoa! That's so cool! Where should I go?"

"You can ride on my back." Grizz told Red.

"Wait Grizz if he's at the top then doesn't that mean he's in charge?" Asked Panda.

"Naw. he more of like a passenger."

Red climbed up on to Grizz and sat down, "Whoa! It's a pretty great view up here!"

"I know right!" Grizz replied.

"He he. Yea. Now I can't wait to go to the city with you guys! So let's get going!" Red pointed forward. And with that the gang went into the forest.

On the way there Grizz explained what basketball was to Red. "Basketball is a game with two teams. And they basically run around the court dribbling an orange ball, passing to another teammate and then they through the ball in to a hoop. You get points for how far away you are or…something like that."

"I think I get it! Basketball is a game that practices the principle of teamwork. In which you pass this orange ball around and try and make it into the hoop." Red said.

"pretty much."

"Grizz I'm pretty sure it's more complicated then that." Panda said worried that Grizz hadn't told Red enough of the game to be able to play.

"You know what your right Panda!" Grizz agreed.

"Wait….I am?"

"Yea! If we want Red to know how to play basketball...All we need to do is look up the rules on your phone!"

"Should have figured." Said Panda as he took out his phone and handed it to Grizz. Who then handed it to Red.

 _Later at the basketball court_

When the gang got to the court Grizz got his bag and opened it up, "alright we got a Velcro wallet for Grizz… Phone for Pan Pan." Grizz said holding the bag out so Panda could put his phone in.

"Please be careful with it its my life and soul in rectangular form."

"Don't you think that's going a bit extreme!?" Red asked in shock?

"Yea yea." Grizz said putting the phone in the bag.

"Ice Bear, ninja stars."

Red fell over anime style as he yelled, "WHY WOULD YOU NEED THOSE TO PLAY BASKETBALL!"

Ignoring Red the other bears left the bag at the bench, and went to go play a group of other people.

"SO NOW YOU'RE JUST GONNA IGNORE MEEE!" Red yelled frustrated. "Fine go on with out me. I didn't even want to play your dumb little game." Red muttered to himself. He sighed as he sat down with their stuff.

 _Pigeon's perspective_

Pigeon 1-'Target lock the four dumb bear's back pack'

Pigeon 2-' Roger that. I'm in position…wait….. one of them is sitting by their stuff!'

Pigeon 1-'damn you bears!'

Pigeon 4-'this procedure may take some finesse. I've sent pigeon 3 to intercept the red one.'

 _Back with Red._

"Huh?" Red looked down to see a pigeon land on the ground. It looked at him like it wanted something. "Im sorry I don't have any seeds to give you."

Suddenly the bird attacked Red pecking him on the head. "OW! FUCK! STOP IT YOU LITTLE…" Red swung his hands around like a maniac, trying to get the bird to get off him.

Eventually the bird flew away from Red. "GET BACK HERE YOU LIL BITCH!" He yelled in a fit of rage as he ran off chasing the bird. Leaving the bag behind.

 _Now back to the pigeon perspective._

Pigeon 4-'this is Pigeon 4 to Pigeon 1 do you copy?'

Pigeon 1-'copied. Do you have a report?"

Pigeon 4-'Pigeon 3 has successfully infiltrated and led the bears one defense away.'

Pigeon 1-'good job. Prepare to move in with the capture squadron.'

Pigeon 4-'Roger that! Pigeon 2 help me prepare the capture squadron.'

 _Later_

"Damnit! I can't find that bird!" Red said looking around for the pigeon. That's when he realized he left the ball court. "Oh man. I left the court I better get back." When Red got back to the park he saw the other bears standing at the bench looking down.

"HEY GUYS WHATS UP!?" Red yelled running to them. "Our stuff is gone…" Grizz said blatantly.

"Wait what?..." Red loosing his energy. "H-how did this happen?"

"Someone must have stolen our stuff."

"This is my fault. Our stuff wouldn't have gotten taken if I hadn't been chasing that pigeon around."

"Whoa now, no one is blaming you for what happened."

"Yea I can see that, but…"

"Shhh." Grizz interrupted Red putting a finger to his mouth. "Don't worry we'll find our stuff."

"Yea! I'll help too." Red said filling with determination! "Uh… what's wrong with Panda?" Red said pointing over to where Panda was laying on the ground.

"What's the meaning of life?" Panda said softly.

"Excuse me?" Red asked

"The meaning of life? Why are we born into this world? Just to sit here and waist time until we die?"

"Uh….Grizz, Panda is scaring me." Red said with concern.

"Don't worry he's just like this because he hasn't had his phone for more than a minute."

"Oh. In that case… Get over yourself Panda! We have to find out who stole our stuff!" Red got Panda to stand up.

"It's ok. I'll be fine." Panda said as he wobbled trying to stand up.

"Good because I wasn't going to help you in the first place."

"Hey! That's mean!" Panda yelled after Red who had already ran off with Grizz and Ice bear. Panda raced after them as fast as he could. "GUYS WAIT UP! YOU KNOW I HAVE ASTHMA!"

In the city

"POLICE! POLICE! POLICE!" All the bears pleaded.

"Whoa guys I'm already writing this ticket."

"We've been robbed! The guy had a knife! And-a-a one eye!" Grizz said frantically.

"THEY SYOLE MY PHONE MY APPS AND MY SOUL!" Panda added.

"Ice bear wants justice!"

"Arrest somebody! Use your gun! Wait where's your gun?"

The police woman ignored them wrote her ticket and rode off on her Segway. "My phone is gone forever." Panda sulked.

"No it's not, we'll find it!" Said Red. "I already have an idea who might have taken our stuff!"

"Really!? WHO!?" Asked Grizz and Panda at the same time.

"It was the pigeons! Always suspect the pigeons."

"Nows not the time for jokes bro." Grizz said disappointed.

"I'm not joking tho!"

"Come on man. Why would pigeons steal our stuff? They don't have any

use for it." Panda pointed out.

"Fine! Don't listen to me, but when it turns out I'm right you both owe me half your breakfast for the next week.

"What!? No!" Panda said.

"Oh you're SOO on!" Grizz made the bet, "But if you're wrong then half your breakfast is mine."

"So it's a deal. Shake on it!" Red extended his paw and shook Grizz's.

At the diner

"Mmmm? If I was here and you guys where here and there. Then someone took the bag where?" Grizz said recreating the scene with stuff from the diner.

"Ice bear has a conspiracy theory." Ice bear added.

"How are the mug shots coming?"

"Done! It's a good thing I have a photographic memory." Panda said showing what he drew.

"You guys don't seem to serious about finding your stuff." Red said boredly as he leaned his head on his hand.

"We are! We are very serious." Said Grizz, "Don't you see I have my serious face on!" Grizz scrunched his face up to try and make it look serious.

"Uh huh. I can see that you guys have this all under control." Red said sarcastically. "Look I already told you guys that I know who the culprit is, it's the pige….."

"Ok. So I just talked to the manager and you're gonna need to order more than just ice water." Their waitress said interrupting Red.

"Do you have yogurt?" Red asked.

"No." she walked off, "And stop waisting table mats!"

"Guess that's our que to go." Red said.

Outside the diner.

"Well what now?" Panda asked.

"Mmmmmmmm." Red was in a deep thought, "UGH! Damnit! I can't think of anything!"

"Whoa bro. Look we're all frustrated here. But there's no need to resort to swearing." Grizz said putting a paw on Red's shoulder. Red took a deep breath and exhaled, "Ok I think I know where we need to go next."

 **to be continued!**

 **Whew! So it turns out that I DO actually know what I'm doing lol! I decided to make this a two parter just to leave you in suspense. He he. As always I'm welcoming any constructive criticism and/or ideas for the story.**


End file.
